The Gullwings' Decision
Upon Dr. Eggman's defeat and Maleficent's sudden retreat from the public eye, the Gullwings came back to Ratchet and the others. Yuna: Where's Maleficent? Reia: She and Pete left before the cops spotted them. Rikku: Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her! Paine: I guess we pick the wrong side. - The Gullwings talk things over to each other, while Kat walked towards Reia and Kiva and speak to them, thanks to Raine's translation spell. Kiva: So, I guess we do need help from them after all. Reia: But now that the public is aware of us, the White Widow has been relocated. Kiva: Crud... Where to now? Reia: London. Kiva: Okay, we can go there. Yuna: Hey, me and the Gullwings have a question to ask you. Kiva: What is it? Yuna: What kind of journey are you taking right now? Kiva: Well, I'm taking the Mark of Mastery exam. And, of course, Reia is teaching me. Rikku: Scoop! Yuna: That's amazing, Kiva. You have chosen a wise and noble mentor. Kiva: Thanks, Yuna. Reia: What do you guys do, anyway? Yuna: Oh, nothing worth mentioning. Paine: Just three treasure finatics. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Interesting. Yuna: It's a shame that you have to relocate. Kiva: Well, that can't be helped. Yuna: Yeah, I know. If you ever needed us, we'll be here. Paine: Well, see you when we see you. Rikku: Later, taters! - The Gullwings disappeared again, leaving Kiva with Reia and Kat. Reia: Seems like they are good people, but they need to pick a different hobby. Kiva: I know. Treasure fanatics are a bit...off for me. Kat: Hey, um... Reia: Reia. Kat: Can I ask you a question? Reia: Of course. Kat: My home town should be fine for a long while, but now this Zemo is causing more trouble than I thought. You need my help to stop him. Reia: What are you trying to prove, Kat? Kat: Never to push your friends away. Kiva: Well, honestly, we got this one covered. Kat: But..I can help. Reia: We know you can. Tell you what, if you want to join the team, you have to...be the eyes on the big guy. We can't have screwing around. Kat: Keep tabs on him? That's it? Reia: No. It's about trust and respect that must be earn, if one chooses to accept it. Kat: Gosh... I- I had no idea. Kiva: I guess that someone is pulling the plug. Reia: Or ended up dead. That's why the captain is planning ahead for things like this. Kiva: Yeah, I know. But who's going to kick the bucket? Reia: Only Ratchet knows the answer to that. Kiva: Oh... Kat: Okay, if anything happens, I shall take the first response. Reia: Good. Nice pet, by the way. Kat: Thank you. That is Dusty, the source of my powers. Kiva: Wow... Reia: It's important to have something that is dear to you. Kat: Yeah, I know. Reia: I know I acted too rashly as of late. Maybe...being with Ethan is helping me being more mature than anything. Kiva: Well, don't push yourself too hard. Okay? Reia: Alright. Kiva: Anyway, are we set for London? Reia: Yes. It's best to law low for a while. Kat: At least, that is something we can agree on. - The gang and Ethan then heads for London for the White Widow's next step. Category:Scenes